


louis' little adventures

by carina_k



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, age regression SFW, little!louis, louis is a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carina_k/pseuds/carina_k
Summary: This fan fiction is about louis Tomlinson and harry styles the plot is that louis is a little and harry is his caregiver/daddy this fan fiction is about age regression not ddlb the difference is that ddlb is a kink, ddlb stands for daddy dom little boy and this isn’t about a dom and a sub it is about a thing called little space and it is a coping mechanism that people can use for past trauma or just to get away from all the stress of being an adult for a minute
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. meetings are boring

harrys pov  
I’m in this band called one direction, we have the best fans in the world and everyone knows it, we trust them with a lot, like when me and louis came out together and we got a lot of support which we didn’t fully expect if I’m being honest I thought we would loose quite a few fans but if anything we gained some. But the only thing that we didn’t tell them is that louis is a little meaning he can slip into the mindset of a young child at any point, he has slipped in the middle of concerts before and I can almost always tell when he has slipped he starts to space out and not really be able to pay attention as well as he usually would. When louis is big he is very work oriented but when he’s little he just wants to cuddle and relax.  
No one other than me and louis know he’s little, me louis and the other boys are all very close friends but louis doesn’t want to tell them and if he’s not ready to tell them then we won’t tell them, Anyway we are sitting in a meeting and louis has started to zone out and I can’t fully tell if its because this is boring to him or if he’s slipping I know I said I usually can tell but to be honest meetings can be very boring but louis’ leg started to bounce which he usually does when he’s anxious which means he’s probably starting to slip. 

I slowly move my hand to his leg and squeeze it trying to silently say its ok, I’m here you’re safe because I really don’t want him to end up in full panic mode which will end up with him curled into a ball on the floor. He look’s over and smiles before looking down, about 10 minutes later the meeting ends and we all can go back to our hotel that we are staying in for our last day of break. Of course paparazzi was waiting outside for us I put my arm around louis’ shoulder and held him close to me as we walked out and got into our van, when we got in I held him in my lap which everyone was used to. Once we got to the hotel, once again when we got to the hotel more paparazzi was waiting and immediately starting to take pictures of us. We all answered some questions as we walked past and occasionally took some pictures with fans before our guards lead us inside and up to our rooms.   
“hey, you all wanna hang out in my room?” niall askes while we are in the elevator   
Louis looks up at me and slightly shook his head before looking down again   
“um I think me and lou are just gonna head back to our room” I say looking over at niall   
Niall raised his eyebrows at me before winking   
“oh shut up niall we are going back to our room to just sit around and watch a movie or something”   
“or something” he mocked and I was about to say something back to him before louis pulls on my sleeve and wraps his arm around me as the elevator was arriving at our floor, we all walked out of the elevator zayn niall and liam all go to nialls room while me and louis go back to the one we share.


	2. trouble up in hotel rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluff for yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly like this chapter not gonna lie.

Harrys pov  
-{trigger warning: suicide}-  
Its been about half an hour since we all got back to our hotel room louis changed into his favorite stitch onesie and we are cuddling on our bed he has a cute little white paci in his mouth. These are the moments that I love and cherish the most, don’t get me wrong I love louis to death but when he is little just cuddling up to me in a cute onesie half asleep but is still managing to look at me with those pretty blue eyes, it melts my heart in the best way. I feel louis get heavier, I look down and of course he had fallen asleep.

I sit up and look at the time, its 730 and he didn’t get to take his nap today so it makes sense as to why he is so tired so early. I decide to let him sleep for a little while before I wake him to get something to eat. Earlier this week me and lou had been talking about telling the world about his little (hah see what I did there) secret, he said he was ready and he wanted to do it via twitter, it’s the easiest way, it would be all over the media in the morning and he would get to just have to tweet it once then be done with it and the media could do the rest. I go over to louis and gently shake his shoulder  
“it’s time to wake up lovebug”   
I whisper in his ear and he slowly blinks his eyes open and whines  
“hi”  
I say quietly and pick him up resting him on my hip and he cuddled into me, I reach up and take the paci out of his mouth with a little bit of a fight from louis but once I got it I put it back into its protective case and grabbed a menu sitting on the bed with him in my lap.  
“I need to get you something to eat bubba, you haven’t eaten all day with meetings and sound checks and all of that”  
He looks up and points at a bacon burger and fries before cuddling back into me  
“do I have to be big? Are the boys coming here for dinner”?  
He asked looking up at me, with those blue eyes. Damn I fall more and more in love with those eyes everyday.  
“I was thinking of telling them and then tweeting about it so for tomorrow’s show you will have it off your chest plus we will have to get on a plane this weekend and you can wear and do whatever you want.”  
Louis nods up at me and smiles. I get louis’ phone and unlock it since I have the password for it. I message all the boys to come in and they are there in a few minutes and they all come in a few minutes after, kind of shocked about why louis is acting like he is.  
“long story short, the way louis deals with stress is he regresses into the mindset of a little kid or a baby.”  
I say before they bombard us with a million different questions  
“oh I’ve heard of that, is that why you called us here”  
Niall asked as they all sat down as louis starts to doze off again but I keep nudging him to keep him awake at lest until he eats. all the boys smile at us and I think they can agree with me about how cute he looks.

I get up and go over to the hotel phone obviously holding louis on my hip while we order before bringing lou into the separate room of our hotel room getting louis his favorite stuffy named Sami who is a little stuffed sloth and when I brought him back out I grabbed his pacifier and slipped it into his mouth he hummed happily and snuggled into my neck.

He ended up dozing off a few times before room service got there but once it did I let him sit in the bed while the rest of us all get it set up so we can eat together and I tweeted about it on my account with a picture of him in his onesie attached thankfully everyone was fully supportive. A few media accounts have already posted about it and louis put a cute little bottle emoji in his bio with a green heart and I did just a blue heart but people got the point.

We all ate together, louis ended up in my lap. But with us that’s just normal at this point. I made a post on Instagram with the same thing I put on twitter so our fans who didn’t have twitter wouldn’t be confused. Once we were done eating I let louis say bye to all of the boys as they left after we cleaned up and brought him into his room and of course now that he’s supposed to be going to sleep he’s wide awake, and when I go to put him down tears come into his eyes and he whiles clinging to me, once he’s to the point that he looks like he’s going to start bawling his eyes out I give up trying to put him down.

“ok ok ok, no lovebug don’t cry its ok baby” 

I say rubbing his back and starting to bounce him but its too late, he’s sobbing. I roll my eyes at myself for even trying to put him down while he was wide awake. Part of the reason why he uses this to cope with stress is that when he was younger his step dad locked him into his room for days and he had no one for 2 weeks, the police found him after getting a call for a gun shot, his father had committed suicide and just left him there in his room to starve and possibly die if no one had found him. So him getting lost or being left alone for a long time was hard for him. He was very clingy with me because he was scarred of me one day leaving him forever which I obviously would never do.

I go and make him a bottle and bring him back into the side room and put on Lilo and stitch and his sobs stop a few minutes in. he cuddles into me, once he’s calmed down I offer the bottle to him which he obviously takes, I scoot up on the bed so that im leaning on the head board and louis is leaning on me. His eyes glued to his favorite movie that was playing on the screen. 30 minutes in hes out like a light. I bring him with me into the kitchen to clean his bottle out so if he woke up I wouldn’t be gone. I bring him back into the room laying him down and shutting off the movie, I ger up and change into some pajama bottoms and a white baggy t-shirt before laying down with him slipping his paci back into his mouth as I doze off with him wrapped up in my arms.


	3. wrestles interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s just a day in the life of 1D while louis is little.

*harry’s pov*

he’s still snuggled in my arms, still in his stitch onesie from last night and surprisingly still feeling little, usually when louis wakes up he’s snapped out of it. this morning we have some interviews to do and other things and if he’s little while those things are happening then that’s ok, he just will either sit aside and watch or not be as involved.

It’s 7:30 and we have to leave the hotel by eight. i sit up with louis pretty much on top of me making him sit up too, a small whine coming from him.

“come on lovely we need to get ready.”

i say to him in a hushed tone of voice not to startle him, he nods against my chest but snuggles closer to me. big or little louis has always been a sucker for cuddles. I picked him up and brought him over to our backs picking out an outfit for him and getting him dressed in it. i decided to put him in a green hoodie and black joggers just so he can be comfortable since while i was picking out his clothes he told me he wanted to be little today. even though our relationship isn’t sexual and he uses little space to cope louis likes feeling controlled. wether that be in a sexual way or not. so he decided to wear a bracelet that has a lock on it with a H carved into it. I’m the only one who has a key to unlock it. technically it’s not meant to be a bracelet it’s meant to be a collar but louis just wrapped it around his wrist a couple times.

it’s 7:55 and I slipped a pacifier and a pacifier clip in me and louis’ bag that we share when we go to interviews or just public in general. us and all the boys meet up and go downstairs where there are a bunch of screaming fans outside the building and louis hides slightly behind me.

“dun like it, it too loud...” louis mumbles

i turned around and bent down slightly to be at eye level with him.

“princess i want you to listen to me very carefully. do you wanna walk and hold my hand and stay close to me or do you want me to pick you up and bring you out there and hold you the whole time. we will be out there for a little while talking to people.”

“i wanna walk...” he mumbles again fiddling with his hands, a nervous habit of his.

i held one of his hands to get him to stop picking at it and started leading him outside. i texted the boys last night letting them know what louis is like when he’s little and they promised to protect him no matter what.

the moment we walked outside the screaming got at least 5x louder and louis ended up behind me clinging to my clothes before coming in front of me and making grabby hands at me signaling for me to pick him up.

i picked him up and he snuggled into me, all the fans ‘aw’ing at him but they all started to crowd around us a little too close and louis started shaking. when he’s little he is very vulnerable and gets scarred by things that he usually wouldn’t be scarred of. like the dark, loud noises. small tight spaces,yelling, being alone, etc. all the boys got ahed of me and louis and tried to get people to back up so i could get out of the crowd before louis started to cry, which he was very close to doing by the time we got out and actually into the car.

i bounced him on my knee and held him close playing with his hair reassuring him that he was safe and he was ok.

once we got tot the place where our first interview was there were even more fans waiting outside and louis hid his face in my neck. i told our bodyguards that were there before us to try and move the crowd back at least 10 feet so lou wouldn’t get as stressed out. they did so, we went in without getting harassed and louis became fascinated with everything going on, it was busy but peaceful. there were a lot of colorful things that caught his eye and we had to walk way behind the rest of the group just so he could look at everything so he wouldn’t be whining later.

we walked into the room where the actual interview would be taking place and there were 5 chairs set up.

“i dun wanna sit by myself...” louis mumbled mostly to himself

“where do you wanna sit then lovely?”

“wif you...” he looks down at the ground

“hey is there anyway lou can sit in my lap for this?”

i asked the interviewer and she nodded taking one of the chairs away. we all sat down louis sitting on my lap and cuddling into me. the interviewer sat down and introduced herself and spoke to louis briefly asking him how he wanted things to work. he tried to explain everything in a way she could understand. he explained that he wouldn’t be talking a whole ton. she leaned back in her chair and started the camera and started asking questions. after about 15 minutes louis started to get wrestles and fidgeting with the necklace i was wearing. i pulled it away from him and he whined quietly and mumbled

“daddy no-“

“shhhh pumpkin it’s alright i just don’t want you to break it”

calling louis pumpkin always makes him behave and smile, it was always his favorite thing to be called. i took the necklace off and put it in louis hand whispering to him

“here just be careful and don’t break it, ok pumpkin?”

he nodded at me and i went back to at least trying to pay attention which was kinda hard because louis was so wrestles in my lap that i had to wrap my arms around his waist to get him to sit still and he just ended up moving even more trying to get down. i looked over seeing our bodyguard and put him down whispering to him to go over and he’ll keep him occupied. louis went over to him and was busy for the rest of the interview.

once the camera was off we all got up and i went to go get louis. he was sitting in the recording booth playing with all the buttons in there, sitting on marks lap with my necklace around his neck.

i went in and picked him up and tickled him and he went into a laughing fit.

“noooo daddy that ticklesssss” he giggled and pushed my hands away.

i stopped and kissed his cheek holding him close to me. this continued for most of the day, we had 4 more interviews that day and in one of them louis fell asleep in my lap and all the others he just sat there and played with my necklace. he would usually just swing his legs back and forth. louis also would usually climb all over everyone, for half of an interview louis was sat in niall’s lap playing with him.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and everyone else going back to the hotel and something very unexpected happens

Harry’s pov   
Me Louis and the rest of the boys are on our way back to the hotel now after a long day of interviews, louis is laying in my lap with a white pacifier in his mouth while he looks out the windows at all the lights and buildings going by. he was dosing off every few minutes and by the time we actually got to the hotel he was out like a light. of course the paparazzi were there waiting for us so since i’m sure lou doesn’t want him fully in headspace all over magazine covers tomorrow i pull his hood up and and he snuggles into my shoulder so his face isn’t visible as we walk in but obviously they all still try to get in and see and snap a photo. 

we’re almost to the door then something that i never thought would happen, happens. we all have had our fair share of fans who just go a bit over the line wether that be throwing phones at us grabbing our clothes pulling our hair etc, but nothing prepared me for this. someone literally took louis pacifier out of his mouth and is not giving it back. now I have louis regressing to an even younger age and crying trying to get his pacifier back and a teenage girl who refuses to give it to him. i hand louis over to niall just so paps aren’t taking a million pictures of him while i get the pacifier from the girl. eventually i have to physically yank it out of her hands and go in as fast as i can. when i do finally get in louis is in hysterics he’s sobbing and Niall can’t calm him down. i go in the bathroom and clean the pacifier off the best I can before going back out to them taking louis from Niall and giving him his pacifier back. 

At this point almost nothing can calm him down he’s overtired cranky and genuinely frightened. he’s clinging to me and shaking his breathing is very uneven and my poor baby sounds like he’s going into a panic attack. i bounce him and walk with him whispering and humming in his ear to calm him down. His breathing gets a little better and his sobs quiet down a bit so i whisper in his ear 

“that’s it good boy, daddy’s good boy. i promise no ones gonna hurt you, it’s ok pumpkin. you’re safe.” 

he cuddles into me even more and his breathing evens out and he just hiccups every few minutes. he sucks on his pacifier and we all go back up to our rooms. we have had quite the eventful day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
